Cinco pasos para enamorarte
by Naima1328
Summary: Kyle está enamorado de Stan pero no tiene idea de cómo expresarlo, afortunadamente Cartman cuenta con una revista especial que ayudará a unir a estos dos cambiando la apariencia de Kyle convirtiéndolo en: La niña nueva de South Park.


**Notas cutres antes de comenzar:**

 **Cartoon:** South Park

 **Autor original:** Trey Parker y Matt Stone

 **Advertencia:** YAOI. Parejas: Style [Principal], Aparición secundaria: Creek y Kyman.

 **Dedicatorias:** Para TacoLoverN1 (Clyde/Sol) por ser de gran inspiración y muy genial. ¡Y por supuesto a ti! Calabacita~

* * *

 **Tener una buena apariencia es el primer paso**

El inseparable cuarteto se encontraba en el Mall de South Park, habían logrado sacarles un par de dólares a sus padres para ir a la nueva sucursal de videojuegos que yacía adentro del gran lugar, cada uno jugaba en una máquina diferente, estaban bastante entretenidos en sus temas hasta percatarse de un juego grupal que recién se inauguraba, todos corrieron a ver tal máquina, era una tipo baile con pisos de colores que simulaban los botones que debías pisar, poseía también una enorme pantalla donde te daba a elegir entre miles de canciones de moda además de que la máquina utilizaba una cámara para colocar a los participantes en la pantalla.

Al principio el juego les había parecido un tanto gay, tantas luces de colores y bailar esas canciones les hacía dudar el jugar o no, hasta que vieron que el Team Craig se acercaba.

-Oh no, Craig. ¡Nosotros llegamos primero! -reclamó enfadado, Eric.

-No los veo en la pista -Craig ante lo dicho se subió a una de estas plataformas.- Suban, chicos. Ganemos esos diez mil dólares.

-¿Diez mil dólares? -preguntó Stan.

-TIMMY!

-¡¿Cómo que diez mil dólares si logras el mayor record?! -reafirmó Eric.- Con toda esa pasta podemos hacer muchas cosas, vengan chicos, subamos nosotros.

-Entonces será un duelo de baile, veamos que equipo logra la mayor puntuación. -retó Craig.

-Como quieras, Craig. Así todo el mundo va a enterarse de cómo pateamos tus bolas -rió Cartman.

Cada Team subió a una plataforma individual, la pantalla se encendió dividiéndose en dos, se podía mostrar al Grupo A liderado por Stan y el Grupo B liderado por Craig. Una canción al azar se colocó, era bastante sencilla con pasos lentos y ritmo común, todos en la primera ronda acertaron la misma cantidad de pasos, inclusive Timmy... a pesar de estar en la silla de ruedas. La pantalla cambió una vez más, ahora era un nivel intermedio, la canción comenzó a sonar haciendo que los pasos de los chicos se movieran más rápido, dentro de unos pocos minutos se habían logrado rodear de una multitud de gente de todas las edades apoyando el baile y a su equipo favorito, inclusive habían bastantes apuestas.

Ambos bandos estaban comenzando a cansarse a lo largo de las canciones, el primero en caer fue Tweek quien tropezó con sus propios pies al intentar hacer una mezcla de botones.

-¡AGH! ¡L-Lo siento, Craig! ¡FUE DEMASIADA PRESIÓN! -gritó el rubio.

-Olvídalo ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste? -hablaba sin dejar de mirar la pantalla y moverse.

-Ngh estoy bien, p-por favor ganen

-Ganaré por ti, Tweek. Podré llevarte al museo de café que tanto quieres ir, por ahora siéntate y apoyame.

-Mmmmfff mfff mmmm -comentó Kenny. Todos rieron.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión, McCormick. -Le hizo su usual seña con el dedo sin dejar de bailar.

Pasaban las horas, la música cada vez se hacía más fuerte y los movimientos rápidos, el próximo en caer fue Kenny a quien le había dado un ataque epiléptico por semejantes colores en todos lados.

-¡Oh dios mio han matado a Kenny! -dijo Stan.

-¡Hijos de puta! -se quejó Kyle.

El marcador de puntaje seguía elevándose más y más, ambos equipos sudaban, se podía ver el cansancio en varios de ellos pero sus orgullos les impedía detenerse. Faltaba muy poco para que el Team Stan fuera a la cabeza en el marcador y así se declararan los nuevos masters en aquella máquina y consiguieran esos jugosos diez mil dólares. «¡No pierdan el ritmo, chicos!» Gritó Eric bastante convencido de la victoria, todo el equipo sonreía al ver tan sólo unos 100 puntos más para ganar el juego, cuando de pronto aquel contador comenzó a bajar, nadie sabía que era lo que pasaba pues estaban bien sincronizados a excepción de uno, Kyle Broflovski. «¡Tenía que ser el judío!» Se volvía a quejar el castaño, su puntaje seguía bajando hasta que finalmente sonó la campana del record en el lado del Grupo B. El Team Craig celebró dando saltos y dejándose caer en el suelo por tan cansados que estaban pero recuperaron las fuerzas al tener montones de bolsas de dinero rodeándolos.

-¡Carajo, Kyle! Tenías que ser judío. -Eric no paraba de pisotear la pista de baile.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso? -preguntó Stan.

-¿Ya nadie recuerda el estúpido viaje al bosque con Mariposeando con los niños? Ese idiota NO tiene ritmo.

-¡E-Es sólo un estereotipo! -reclamó Kyle- No fue culpa mía.

-En realidad sí, estabas bastante fuera de ritmo -confesó Stan- Pero no es nada que no pueda arreglarse con más práctica, puedo enseñarte a sincronizar tus pasos.

-¡Agh! No quiero saber nada más de este estúpido juego.

-Cálmate, Kyle. ¿Por qué no vamos todos a comer helado?

-Todo con tal de quitarme este amargo sabor de boca -gruñía entre dientes, Eric.

Ahora el trío caminaba hasta la salida, dirigiéndose al local de helados que estaba a unos locales de los videojuegos, cada quien ordenó el suyo y tomaron asiento en una de las bancas de afuera, los pies de cada uno se balanceaban, el enojo de Cartman bajó cuando trató de hacerle una broma a su amigo judío «¡No puede ser! ¡Es Moisés!» Gritó el castaño haciendo que el pelirojo volteara a la dirección en la que apuntaba su dedo, aprovechó el momento para tirarle el helado al suelo y reírse de la desgracia del chico. Stan frunció el ceño y le entregó la mitad de las bolas de helado en su cono, Kyle le dedicó una sonrisa a la que Stan correspondió, ambos siguieron disfrutando del manjar hasta que una voz ajena al trío se acercó.

Se trataba de una de las chicas más bonitas de South Park, Wendy Testaburger, junto a su inseparable amiga Bebé Stevens. Ambas paseaban por el inmenso pasillo del Mall bastante cerca de aquellos chicos, la pelinegra notó la presencia de Marsh y no dudó en acercarse a él, Stan no pudo evitar poner esa cara de borrego a medio morir dejándose llevar por la chica quien le había separado de sus amigos para hablar en privado.

-Oh mírenme, soy una chica bonita y por eso tengo todo el derecho de interrumpir el tiempo de Stan con sus amigos. -Se burló Kyle haciendo un parloteo con sus manos. Cartman no evitó reírse.- ¿De qué te ríes tu, culo gordo?

-¿Qué pasa Kyle? ¿Tienes arena en la vagina? -volvió a reír- Mira, ya llegó Kenny. -el inmortal volvió a aparecer como si su muerte nunca hubiera ocurrido.- Escucha esto, Kenny. Kyle está celoso por que la perra de Wendy vino y se llevó a Stan -reía.

-¡No estoy celoso, carajo! -cruzó sus brazos.

-Mmmmf mmmm -Eric y Kenny rieron.

-¡Váyanse a la mierda!

-Ok, ok, lo siento, Kyle -Eric se limpiaba las lágrimas por tanta risa- Ahí viene Stan, vamos Kenny, quiero comprar algo. -dicho esto ambos se levantaron de su asiento y caminaron a un local de revistas.

-¿A dónde fueron? -preguntó Stan recién llegaba.

-No lo sé -contestó enfadado, Kyle.

-Bueno ¿Aún está en pie lo de enseñarte a jugar?

-Ah...No quiero molestarte, quizá si tengo pésimo ritmo...

-No me molesta -El de gorro posó su mano por el hombro de Kyle añadiendo una sonrisa de confianza que hizo que toda el aura negativa del Judío se desvaneciera y sonriera bobamente como respuesta.- Pero será después, hoy pasaré el resto del día con Wendy -La saludó desde su lugar, ella estaba a unos metros de ellos- ¿Vienes? Está también Bebe.

-No quiero ir con esa pervertida, no parará de mirarme el culo. -volvía a tener ese tono enfadado.

-Está bien. -Stan se encogió de hombros y bajó de la banquilla para caminar hasta la chica, tomar su mano y pasearse por el Mall.

Kyle posó su codo en su pierna y su cabeza en su palma, miraba con desgane el como su Súper Mejor Amigo se iba con esa chica quien siempre le rompía el corazón, lo que le molestaba era que siempre la perdonaba o la trataba como si nada hubiera ocurrido, él decía que era por haber madurado pero Broflovski le contradecía diciéndole que eso era actuar como un tremendo idiota. No es que le molestara que le gustaran las chicas pero ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser Wendy? Al parecer todos la veían como una tierna, inteligente y amigable chica, Ah! pero él estaba seguro de quien era de verdad, una niña manipuladora y masoquista que disfrutaba el ver llorar a Stan y revolcarse con cada chico que se encontrara, nadie le creía que ella era una infiel, inclusive trató de contarle a Stan que ella le había invitado a una cita cuando él y ella eran novios, para su desgracia Marsh le llamó _Dramático_ y prácticamente lo dejó en visto en esa conversación de Whatsapp.

Estaba demasiado metido en sus recuerdos y pensamientos sobre múltiples maneras de hacerle la vida imposible a la chica, que no se dio cuenta cuando su helado se había derretido por completo sobre su mano, ensuciando parte de su chamarra naranja, rápidamente se limpió con un trozo de papel que poseía en uno de sus bolsillos y se deshizo del helado restante en el cesto de basura para volver a tomar asiento. Pronto Cartman y Kenny llegaban con una bolsa de papel y tomaron asiento.

-¿Qué fueron a comprar? -Kyle miraba curioso aquella bolsa.

-Comics y una revista masculina -reía junto con Kenny- ¿Quieres verla? -Kyle asintió- Vale, pero antes tengo que hacerte un Quiz muy interesante que está en una de las páginas -Cartman sacó de aquella bolsa una revista la cual comenzó a hojear hasta llegar a la página deseada.- Es un Quiz sobre los mejores amigos, ya se la hice a Kenny. Es para saber sobre que tan importante es para ti tu mejor amigo en este caso es Stan ¿Verdad?, veamos si es verdad que es tu mejor amigo.

-¿Pero qué clase de Quiz es ese? ¡Claro que es mi mejor amigo!

-Si, lo que digas, por eso voy a re-afirmarlo con este Quiz. -Se aclaró la garganta, prosiguió a leer- Bien, primera pregunta:

 **¿Qué es lo que te gusta de el/ella?**

 _a)Sus ojos, b)Su sonrisa, c)Su cabello, d) Ninguno._

-Me gusta todo, su cabello es muy fácil de peinar, la sonrisa que logra mostrarme a mi es indescriptible pero... el inciso A, tiene una mirada tan penetrante que... Wow, es como mirar el cielo, su color zafiro me hace pensar que estoy en el espacio o mirando un mar profundo... -Cartman rió ante la respuesta.

-Claro, sus ojos zafiro -sonreía divertido- segunda pregunta:

 **¿Aún recuerdas como lo/la conociste y notaste que sería el/la perfecto/a para estar a tu lado?**

 _A)Sí, lo recuerdo bastante bien, B) No muy bien, C)No lo recuerdo en absoluto, D) No me es importante._

-Inciso A, otra vez. Fue en preescolar, estaba muy nervioso por ser el único bebé judío en todo el aula, ese idiota de Trent me había robado mi gorro, estaba llorando debo admitirlo, pero llegó un niño quien se le quitó mi gorro y corrió por todas partes evitando ser alcanzado, cuando logró cansar a Trent vino hasta a mi y me lo dio, me pidió ser amigos a lo que asentí, es decir, ese niño había recuperado algo muy importante para mi... También hubo un día de foto escolar, tuve que dejar en descubierto mi cabello pero estaba bastante esponjado, todos se reían de mi y yo lo único en lo que pensaba era en cortarlo por completo pero él me dijo "Tienes bonitos risos, no los cortes" -ante dicha cita una boba sonrisa se le había dibujado de inmediato en su rostro- nunca pensé que a alguien le gustaba mi cabello, desde entonces supe que él era el indicado.

-Fue una bonita historia -comentó Cartman aún manteniendo esa sonrisa- Tercera pregunta:

 **Si lo vieras con una chica/o ¿Qué harías?**

 _A)Actuar como si no me importara, B)Investigar sobre esa chica/o, C)Tratar de alejarlo/a de el/ella, D)Restarle importancia._

-Ugh justamente eso acaba de pasar con la pendeja de Wendy, detesto que acapare su atención sólo por tener tetas, no sé como es que pude fijarme en ese tipo de cosas antes -frunció el ceño y negó- es obvio que lo quiero alejar de ella, inciso C, aún lo planeo.

-Dios mío esto es increíble -trataba de aguantar la risa al igual que Kenny-

 **¿Alguna vez no has podido dormir por pensar en el/ella?**

 _A)Siempre puedo dormir, B)Pensando o no en el/ella no puedo pegar el sueño, C)Muy rara vez pasa, D)Me ocurre muy seguido._

-Esa pregunta es muy gay, Cartman.

-¿Te pica tanto la arena en la vagina? Responde no seas marica -protestó.

-Está bien... Sé que te vas a burlar de mi pero es sólo para responder el tonto Quiz. -suspiró- A-Algunas veces no puedo dormir, trato de hacerlo pero no puedo parar de pensar en todas las cosas que puedo hacer al siguiente día con él, nos divertimos mucho que estando solo me siento muy aburrido, he soñado bastantes veces con él y es agradable, de hecho son mis mejores sueños, cuando me enfado por no poder dormir le mando un mensaje y él lo responde, a veces hablamos hasta que me quedo dormido, el inciso D supongo.

-Awwwh ¿Escuchaste eso, Kenny? ¿No te suena muy linda su... -reía- amistad? -Kenny asintió cubriéndose la parte del gorro donde va la boca.- esta es la última pregunta, Kyle, sabremos si de verdad son mejores amigos:

 **¿Harías lo que fuera por estar con el/ella?**

 _A)Por supuesto que si, B) Puede que sí pero con límites, C)¿Por qué yo?,D)Nope._

-¡Eso es obvio! ¡Estoy dispuesto completamente a hacer lo que fuera por tener su atención! -contestó casi al instante en que terminó de leer- Inciso A, él haría lo mismo y yo sin dudarlo inclusive podría vestirme de chica o cambiar mi religión en un caso gravísimo.

Eric Cartman ya no podía soportar más las ganas de carcajearse y así lo hizo, Kenny y él se tiraron al suelo revolcándose en éste, reían y golpeaban con el puño el suelo por tanta diversión que tenían, Kyle sólo los miraba confuso, vaya que era tan grande la efuoria que guardaban tardándose así una buena media hora en terminar de reír. Cuando finalmente pudieron mantenerse en pie se acercaron al confuso chico y le mostraron la portada de la revista, ésta era una edición especial para chicas la cual incluía unos cuantos Quiz entre ellos uno llamado _¿Cómo saber si te gusta?_ la cuál poseía las mismas preguntas que había leído Cartman.

-Dios ¿Te creíste que era un test de súper amigos? Lo peor es que obtuviste el mayor puntaje el cual dice -leía sin dejar su amplia sonrisa- "¡Ese chico te trae como loca! No dudes en atraparlo antes de que otras lo hagan, él es tu príncipe azul ideal, el amor de tu vida y tu compañero ideal" -volvió a carcajear- Inclusive los test de las chicas aclaran que eres gay

Las mejillas del ojiverde estaban incomparables con su tono de cabello, se sentía ofendido, enfadado y muy avergonzado por caer en otra de las sucias trampas de Eric.

-Escucha, Kyle. Eres mi amigo, aunque seas un maldito judío eres mi amigo y yo puedo ayudarte a que Stan se fije en ti -siguió hablando antes de que el contrario lo hiciera- Y dirás ¿Cómo podré confiar en ti, oh glorioso Cartman? Te recuerdo que fui yo quien unió a Token y Nicole, además de Tweek y Craig. Digamos que soy un experto en el tema y tengo un contacto especial que me es de gran ayuda. -posó su brazo tras la cabeza de Kyle- Podré ayudarte con mucho gusto, puedes hablar con mis clientes para certificar mi calidad, pero a cambio, como todo buen contrato, necesito algo, si logro que Stan y tu sean novios... tendrás que lavar mi ropa interior por un mes. Antes de que te quejes permiteme seguir hablando, si no puedo hacer que Stan se fije en ti, le diré que todo fue culpa mía e incluso me pondré un disfraz de cerdo y bailaré.

-Vaya, suenas bastante seguro de esto Cartman. -dijo pareciendo convencido por la propuesta- Pero no le digas a Stan que me gusta o voy a decirles a todos que te gusta Patty Nelson.

-Ya te dije que puedes confiar en mi, tengo un arma secreta y es... -tomó la revista y la elevó- ¡Esta revista! Y cierto amigo pero él solo aparecerá en casos extremos, así que ahora veamos que es lo primero en la lista.

-Espera, Cartman. Inclusive si quisieras ayudarme... creo que él es bastante heterosexual, jamás se fijaría en un chico y si trato de coquetearle va a pensar que soy muy extraño y dejará de hablarme...

-Dah, para eso está la revista -recalcó Eric- Lo primero que dice es que debemos hacerte un cambio de imagen -volteó a ver a Kenny- ¿Sabes que es curioso, Kyle? Que una niña nueva a presentarse mañana.

-¿Una niña nueva? No he visto el camión de mudanza. -ladeó la cabeza.

Eric le lanzó una mirada cómplice a su amigo rubio, cada uno tomó una mano de Kyle y lo llevaron a un local que creían no volver a visitar... La tienda de ropa, pero no cualquiera, era una boutique para chicas. «¿Todo listo para la transformación, asistente Kenny?» el rubio asintió, ambos corrían a lados distintos en busca de múltiples conjuntos brillantes, extravagantes y provocativos, desde vestidos largos hasta faldas muy cortas estaban siendo modeladas por el delgado cuerpo del judío y vaya que era de gran ayuda su anatomía pues al poseer aquel firme y pequeño cuerpo le hacía parecer mucho más a una chica plana.

Kenny se encargó de la parte baja mientras que Eric de la parte de arriba, tardaron horas dentro del local inclusive los trabajadores les ayudaban encantados a Transformar a su amigo. Una vez decididos por un hermoso conjunto, salieron de ahí rumbo al salón de belleza, los tres tomaron asiento y se dejaron hacer una manicura así como tratado especial de cabello, Cartman tomó el catálogo de cortes y peinados, pasó su dedo por cada modelo hasta encontrar el perfecto, señaló éste a lo cual los estilistas asintieron encantados y pusieron manos a la obra en ese cabello tan desastroso que poseía Kyle y eso no fue todo, el peinado incluía un buen pintalabios, uñas decoradas y el mejor maquillaje, sería un día pesado para el pobre chico.

Stanley se preocupó al no ver a la mañana siguiente a sus amigos en la parada del bus como cada día, el transporte llegaba a lo cual tuvo que subir, se sentó solo hasta que el hueco vacío se llenó por la presencia de la azabache, Stan sonrió al tener la compañía de Wendy en el bus aunque fuese por un corto tiempo, trató de preguntar a sus compañeros por sus amigos pero ninguno tenía idea de donde se encontraban. Una vez que el bus frenó dejando a los alumnos bajar, él miró una vez más al rededor en busca de aquellos tres pero no había ni una seña, Wendy se ofreció a entrar con él a lo cual no pudo decir un no como respuesta, entraron juntos y caminaron por los pasillos hasta encontrarse con Cartman y Kenny.

-¡Chicos! -gritó preocupado Stan- ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Por qué no tomaron el bus? ¿Y Kyle?

-Tuvimos que hacer algo muy importante, verás, recientemente mi madre me confesó que tenía una hermana y que vendría de visita, Kenny me ayudó a recibirla en el aereopuerto, ella viene de... Israel.

-Oh, está bien pero ¿Dónde está Kyle?

-¿No te lo dijo? Está en el campamento judío, era de suma importancia el que asistiera y no le quedaba opción.

-Es raro que no me lo mencionara, somos mejores amigos.. -dijo en un tono decaído.

-Tranquilo, hombre. ¡Oh, Kenny! ¿Quién será esa dama que viene ahí? ¿Acaso eres tu... Kelly?

El castaño señalaba a la puerta de entrada, todos los niños se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a una chica nueva entrar, Stan inconcientemente se quedó estático y con la boca más abierta al ver a esa niña, tenía una delicada blusa naranja con una mascada semi transparente del mismo color, una falda verde que yacía por encima de sus rodillas, calcetas largas blancas y zapatos cafés. Marsh había quedado encantado con ese conjunto pero mucho más embrujado por la cabellera roja con bastantes rizos y peinado en coletas, sobre ésta poseía el usual gorro verde que quedaba por detrás de su flequillo, dejando contraste perfecto y brillo a esos ojos esmeralda y labios con tenue base rosa.

-¿E-Ella es tu hermana, Cartman? -titubeaba al hablar, estaba que no podía despegar la vista de la bellísima chica.

-Así es, ven Kelly. El es Stan, el idiota del que te hablé. -daba leves empujones en la espalda de la "chica".

-A-Ah.. hola, Kelly... S-Stan Marsh, p-podemos ser amigos si quieres.

-Ehm... -Kyle escuchaba el susurro de Eric diciéndole "habla con voz aguda o similar al de una chica" a lo que él aceptó- Hola, Stan. Un gusto en conocerte...

-I-Igualmente.. Espera, tu gorro, se parece mucho al de mi amigo Kyle.

-¿Crees que es el único judío que puede ponerse un gorro así? Ella también es judía y le gustan este tipo de gorros -reclamó enfadado Eric- Vamonos, Kelly, no voy a dejar que insulte tu gusto por la moda.

-¡Espera! Lo siento mucho, Kelly. ¿Puedo invitarte algo en la cafetería como disculpa? -Stan sonrió un tanto apenado dibujandosele un visible sonrojo en las mejillas el cual Kyle notó de inmediato.

-C-Claro... -Aceptó sonrojándose de la misma manera, sonreía incluso por ser tomado de la mano por el ojiazul.

-¡No olvides que aún nos quedan cuatro puntos más que discutir! -gritaba Cartman desde la lejanía.- Aún quedan cuatro... -susurró al ver la portada de la revista titulada _Cinco pasos para enamorarte._

Puede que él sea un hijo de puta todo el tiempo con el pobre judío pero cuando se trataba de un tema como el amor no podía hacerse el ciego, tanto él como su arma secreta, estaban encantados en armar parejas en la escuela, también lo hacía por el hecho de verlo lavar su apestosa ropa interior.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Finalmente pude escribir algo Style -muere(?)- pero esto aún tiene continuación ¿Qué les parece la chica nueva? xD

Déjame tu Review comentando tu reacción y si te ha gustado el primer cap.

Y... Si presentas una lata de café tostado de Tweek Bros Coffe, te llevarás un cambio de look patrocinado por Eric Cartman & Kenny McCormick.


End file.
